


The Gift of a Lifetime

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, Future Fic, M/M, TS Secret Santa 2016, The Sentinel Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: Jim wants to give Blair a special anniversary gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 2016 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days for the prompt "star"

The rivers of Bonito, in the Brazilian state of Mato Grosso do Sul, claim some of the clearest, most beautiful waters in the world. After exploring the waterfalls, rivers and the Blue Cave, Blair Sandburg concurred. Some of the pools were warm enough to swim in comfortably, and deserted enough to do so _au naturel_. Jim Ellison, Blair's life partner of ten years, stood nude and waiting. At almost fifty years of age, he still had an ass that could set Blair's heart (and other parts of his anatomy) racing. Blair quickly stripped and joined Jim for a swim in the waning moonlight.  
  
Jim tended toward romantic gestures. He'd asked Blair for carte blanche to plan something special. Knowing Blair's aversion to cold, he chose south of the equator for their December anniversary trip. They'd spent two weeks enjoying nature's beauty and bounty. But Jim had one more surprise for his beloved.  
  
The day of the new moon found them hiking into the steamy forest. Blair grumbled at leaving their comfy hut behind. But this was Jim's show, so Blair followed him into the woods.  
  
They made camp early, knowing the night would be pitch black. Jim laid a mat and blankets in a clearing beneath the cloudless sky. As dusk descended, Jim fed Blair cold meat, fresh fruits and wine, then blindfolded him and laid him gently on the mat and wrapped Blair in his arms.  
  
For two hours they lay quietly; the warm, moist air kissing their skin, cicadas buzzing. Then, Jim began to speak softly.  
  
"I've thought about this a long time, Blair. In the beginning, your excitement about the senses annoyed me, because I saw them as a curse. Through your patience and training, they became a blessing." Jim's arms tightened in silent thanks. "But you've always hungered to know what having them is like. I've done a lot of dialing up and down, trying to figure it out. I can't do it with the other senses, but I can do it with sight.  
  
"So, tonight you'll see the blessing of what I see when I look at a normal night sky." With that, Jim removed the blindfold and Blair looked up.  
  
And saw stars. Stars larger than anything he'd seen at home or in his various travels. Stars scattered so thickly there was almost no space between them. Stars that pulsed or twinkled or just shone bright and steady. Stars of different colors. Blair stared, mesmerized, drinking in the sight.  
  
He remained dazzled for unknown minutes. Then, slowly, he became aware of other things. Insects buzzing; a warm breeze ruffling his hair. And then the smell and feel of the man he loved more than life surrounding him. He turned to Jim, heart full and eyes bright. He said nothing--tomorrow would be soon enough to talk about this miraculous gift. Tonight was for feeling.  
  
So, tonight, Blair laid his partner down and used all his knowledge of how to please a sentinel to make love all night, under the blanket of stars.


End file.
